Since the birth of Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED), it has been widely used in the display and lighting industry owing to its advantages such as self-luminescence, light weight, high color gamut and low energy consumption. However, the development of OLED is currently limited by many conditions. For example, ITO (indium tin oxide) is currently used as a transparent anode, the bottom emitting traditional organic light-emitting diode can achieve an external quantum efficiency up to only 30%, i.e., the luminous efficiency is low.